The present disclosure describes embodiments of wellbore isolation devices.
In the drilling, completion, and stimulation of hydrocarbon-producing wells, a variety of downhole tools are used. For example, it is often desirable to seal portions of a wellbore, such as during fracturing operations when various fluids and slurries are pumped from the surface into a casing string that lines the wellbore, and forced out into a surrounding subterranean formation through the casing string. It thus becomes necessary to seal the wellbore and thereby provide zonal isolation at the location of the desired subterranean formation. Wellbore isolation devices, such as packers, bridge plugs, and fracturing plugs (i.e., “frac” plugs), are designed for these general purposes and are well known in the art of producing hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas. Such wellbore isolation devices may be used in direct contact with the formation face of the wellbore, with a casing string extended and secured within the wellbore, or with a screen or wire mesh.